<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fun In Funky. by Ryuto12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014526">The Fun In Funky.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12'>Ryuto12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fear Finds Families. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:15:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team FNKI are regarded as a strong young Huntsmen team with good potential, enough so that most already know they'll end up graduating Huntsmen Team Of The Year at Atlas Academy. </p><p>But without the watchful eyes of their teachers... Well, you can't exactly put a bunch of teenagers in a room with a window only on the second floor and access to public transport.</p><p> </p><p>Aka a bunch of funny drabbles centered around FNKI.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynt Coal/Neon Katt, Kobalt/Ivori (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fear Finds Families. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Steal.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kobalt balanced, making sure to not drop Ivori, who currently had his whip wrapped around Neon as she slowly descended to the ground. </p><p>Flynt let out a particularly high note, truly fascinating their music professor, Mr.Alabaster. </p><p>The cat Faunus took out her Scroll and snap-shotted the test sheet answers, before then motioning for the boys to pull her up. </p><p>A week later, they all had A's. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, they used Flynt as a distraction.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ivori slammed the door open. "Guys!"</p><p>Flynt's trumpet made a dumb noise because the musician yelped while playing.</p><p>Kobalt groaned, knowing what that tone meant.</p><p>Neon had the absolute greatest reaction because the fur of her tail was standing on end now.</p><p>Ivori snickered. "Now, before you murder me, know this: I. Got. Buss. Cards." </p><p>Neon sighed, flipping the page of the book she'd previously been reading. She flipped it closed. Then she tossed it at Ivori.</p><p>He got hit in the face and in a blur of rainbows, Neon had stolen the cards. "You're the stupidest genius in the world." </p><p>"Wha-?"</p><p>"Neon, drums. Kobalt, guitar. Ivori, piano." Flynt declared, rolling off his bed in their small dorm. "We're goin' to Silvers tonight!" </p><p>"...Wait, so you aren't killing me..?"</p><p>"Not yet." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>